


The girl in the tower

by Soppy34



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, This doesn't make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soppy34/pseuds/Soppy34
Summary: A girl, a sheep and a penguin
Relationships: Nothing - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	The girl in the tower

**Author's Note:**

> This story came out of my mind during my math class and I wrote it here because my friends and I found it hilarious.   
> I know this is not the right fandom, I just hope, if you read this, that you will appreciate it too.   
> I'm not a native English speaker, so for any error please let me know.

There was a girl trapped in a tower of a castel in the north of Kuala Lumpur. One day a sheep appeared in the in the tower. At some point the sheep pushed the girl down from the tower and the girl broke her skull and her neck. Than she woke up and went to have dinner with the penguin that lives in her wardrobe. Than tge sheep jumped down from the tower and wanished in a cloud of fairy drug.


End file.
